


Destiel #10

by Jeanmarco



Series: Destiel Prompts [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Storms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1427692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanmarco/pseuds/Jeanmarco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Could you do a fluff kinda thing where dean and cas haven't said anything about how they feel about each other to the other and now that cas is human and can feel emotions an all he gets really scared bc it's loud and he runs to dean for comfort and he comforts him until the storm ends and they sleep together."<br/>-Anonymous</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel #10

Cas turned onto his side, pulling the blanket further up to cover his face. It was dark in the room he was sleeping in and a few flashes of lighting had surprised him greatly. He knew what lightning was and braced himself for the thunder that he knew would follow. It was much louder than he originally thought it would be. The lightning must have been really close.

Cas knew that there was nothing to be afraid of, but he still jumped each time the thunder shook through the Bunker and rattled many objects including his nerves. He couldn’t figure out why any of this would be scaring him. Was it just because he hadn’t learned yet to control certain emotions at certain times? Cas couldn’t close his eyes anymore and stared out the window instead. Each time he saw the lightning, he bit his lip and hoped the thunder wouldn’t be too loud. Cas was slightly afraid to move and took his chance when the lightning momentarily paused to go find somebody to make him feel safe. Dean’s room was the closest.

Cas flung open the door, eyes wide, “Dean.” He exclaimed. Dean jumped out of surprise and accidentally tangled himself in his sheets before looking over to where Cas stood. “Dude, it’s the middle of the night. What do you need?” he asked. Cas opened his mouth to reply but was taken by surprise by a long bought of thunder. He winced and jumped onto the end of Dean’s bed, desperate to get close to the other person. Cas felt his heart thumping loudly in his chest and wished there was a window in Dean’s room so he could watch the lightning again.

Cas looked to where Dean was now sitting up, a confused look spreading across his face. “Dean, I-” Thunder rolled and Cas scrambled towards Dean, blue eyes widening and breaths quickening.

"Hey, Cas, it’s alright man! It’s just thunder."

"Yes, Dean, I know. But it’s so loud and it…it…" Cas wasn’t sure how to explain the reasons it struck fear into his heart. Cas reached out for Dean, eyes begging for help as the thunder moaned mercilessly through the house. Dean looked surprised and a little bit awkward as he reached out and put his hand on Castiel’s shoulder. It doused his fear only a little bit, but still calmed Cas down as Dean rubbed a gentle thumb across the soft fabric of Cas’s shirt. "It’s okay, Cas." he murmured. The thunder calmed down a bit and Cas took a several deep breaths.

He felt guilty about waking Dean up over a silly fear and went to apologize before another round of thunder rudely interrupted him again. Cas panicked and began hyperventilating, his eyes wide with alarm. Dean couldn’t help but to reach out and put his arms around Cas, pulling him into a safe, warm hug. They leaned back against the headboard and Cas buried his face in Dean’s neck. “I’m sorry.”

Dean craned his neck and planted a large kiss on the top of Cas’s head. “It’s alright, Cas. We all get scared sometimes.” He kept on murmuring and massaging his thumb softly over Cas’s shoulder. Cas felt safe in Dean’s arms but still flinched and cringed whenever a loud, ominous roar filled the air. The storm ended around a half an hour after Cas had barged into Dean’s room, but neither wanted to move from their position in each other’s arms. They dozed off sometime during the night, neither knowing how long they had been lying in Dean’s bed together, but both knowing it felt right.


End file.
